


Risk

by jamesm97



Series: NSFW: Gif Fics [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Brett, Cock Slut Stiles Stilinski, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, Confessional Sex, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Face-Fucking, Feelings, Graphic Format: GIF, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Sexual Content, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:28:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Stiles birthday party and the whole pack are downstairs but Stiles has other ideas and drags Brett away for some fun.</p>
<p>He doesn't really care that the pack has supernatural hearing or his father could catch them it makes it hotter some how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Risk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueRunawayMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueRunawayMoon/gifts).



> I found the gifs on here http://favgayporngifs.tumblr.com/

“Are you serious?” Brett hissed as Stiles pushed him down on the bed.

“Do I ever joke about sex?” Stiles asks him looking him up and down he’s dressed like a frat bro and its turning him on, even if he hates Brett covering his hair.

Its not like he can tell the other what to wear they aren’t actually together no matter how much he actually wants to be.

“Not since we’ve been doing this thing no, but..” Brett attempts to say.

“Don’t worry their won’t be any Butt stuff right now” Stiles laughs at him.

“Stiles your entire pack is down stairs for your birthday not to mention Melissa and your father the sheriff who owns guns” Brett hisses out.

“Stop being such a pussy and keep quiet while I blow you” Stiles smirks pulling Brett’s shorts down with one great tug.

“You know your pack have supernatural hearing right?” Brett moans when Stiles launches at his half hard dick, it doesn’t take much for Brett to get hard with Stiles near it happens so often its like a built in mechanism.

“So do you now quit your whining and keep an ear out for anyone walking up stairs” Stiles smirks swallowing his now fully hard dick in one.

Brett couldn’t help but buck up Stiles is the only person to ever make him come from a blow job.

“Shit” Brett hisses how the hell is he so close? He’s a fucking werewolf with amazing stamina how the hell does Stiles do this to him? Nobody else has ever made him nearly coming this quick or have him even close to it after only one minute of sucking.

“Shit” He hisses again leaning up to pull his shirt off, Stiles hates the taste of come and it usually ends up dribbling all over his shirt and he doesn’t want any of the pack downstairs smelling it even though they probably know what’s happening because he actually can’t hold any of the moans in any longer.

“Shit please don’t stop” Brett hisses and he grabs Stiles hair hard and starts to fuck into his face Stiles loves it when he face fucks him.

“Fuck” Brett hisses shoving his dick so far into Stiles mouth that his come just Slides down the other teens throat and he doesn’t waste a drop.

“That didn’t taste that bad this time” Stiles smirks pulling off and Brett’s dick gives a valiant attempt at getting hard again because Stiles voice is that rough it makes his heart ache to be filled up by him.

“Fuck I think I love you” Brett blurts out.

“Wow I really wanted a declaration of love after sex because that usually turns out so well for people in the movies” Stiles smirks.

“How about we start it again then and do it properly this time?” Brett asks his breath still coming out in pants.

“What like a date?” Stiles asks.

“Like many dates, like several dates in a row in several different positions” Brett tells him grabbing Stiles shirt to pull him close enough to kiss.

He’s used to tasting himself in Stiles mouth and some how he knows that he belongs their forever.

“I see what you did there” Stiles smirks at him when he pulls away. “So what you wanna be my boyfriend?” Stiles asks.

“It sounds like a plan” Brett smirks reaching into Stiles shorts and grabbing said teens hard dick.

“Now let me give my boyfriend a birthday blowjob” Brett smirks.

“I didn’t say yes or no yet” Stiles smirks as Brett slithers down the bed like the hottest snake ever.

“Shut up Stiles” Brett smirks swallowing Stiles dick down he is nowhere near as good at this as Stiles is.

“Yes god yes my answers yes” Stiles shouts and Brett’s eyes go comically wide when he hears Stiles dad walking up the stairs.

“Stiles?!” John shouts.

He’s going to get shot by his boyfriends father before they even go on a date.

 


End file.
